I Want to Know
"I Want to Know" is the seventh and final episode of the second season of Big Little Lies. It is the fourteenth and final episode of the series overall. It was released on July 21, 2019 on HBO.[https://www.hbo.com/big-little-lies/season-2/7-i-want-to-know Big Little Lies 14: I Want to Know | HBO] Premise Celeste questions Mary Louise about a tragic event from Perry's childhood; Madeline worries their lie is tearing the Monterey Five apart.Search Results | HBO Synopsis Mary Louise is put on trial by Celeste and is asked about Perry's brother's death, which happened in an automobile crash when Perry was much younger. Celeste discloses that Perry had said that Mary Louise blamed and punished him, telling him it was his fault that she got distracted and lost her temper, resulting in the crash. Mary Louise denies. Celeste then shows a video that her son took of Perry physically abusing her, and claims that Mary Louise would do the same to her boys. Mary Louise is in shock and later chides Celeste for "being a liar." Celeste ends up getting full custody of the twins, and Mary Louise finally leaves Monterey Bay. Bonnie tearfully tells her mother she loves her before she passes on. She also admits to Nathan she has fallen out of love with him, much to his dismay. Ed tells Madeline that he wants to renew their vows, and she joyfully agrees. They have a small ceremony by the sea with Chloe and Abigail. Ziggy tells Jane about his desire for Jane and Corey to be together. She later reconciles with Corey and tells him that she still loves him. They progress in their relationship and Jane is later shown being intimate with him. Renata comes home to find that Gordon arranges to keep his train set and still earn money, despite the repossession of their other property. This makes Renata furious and she proceeds to destroy it. She throws back her wedding ring and leaves him. Bonnie texts the rest of the Monterey Five that she is going to confess. The final scene shows all of them accompanying her to the police station. Credits Cast Starring * Reese Witherspoon as Madeline Mackenzie * Nicole Kidman as Celeste Wright * Shailene Woodley as Jane Chapman * Laura Dern as Renata Klein * Zoë Kravitz as Bonnie Carlson * Adam Scott as Ed Mackenzie * James Tupper as Nathan Carlson * Jeffrey Nordling as Gordon Klein * Kathryn Newton as Abigail Carlson * Iain Armitage as Ziggy Chapman * with Alexander Skarsgård as Perry Wright * and Meryl Streep as Mary Louise Wright Also Starring * Becky Ann Baker as Judge Marylin Cipriani * Darby Camp as Chloe Mackenzie * Cameron Crovetti as Josh Wright * Nicholas Crovetti as Max Wright * Martin Donovan as Martin Howard * Ivy George as Amabella Klein * Crystal Fox as Elizabeth Howard * Poorna Jagannathan as Katie Richmond * Denis O'Hare as Ira Farber * Douglas Smith as Corey Brockfield Co-Starring * Teddy Blum as Young Perry * Chloe Coleman as Skye Carlson * Adam Cropper as Cashier * Goreti da Silva as Clerk * Eve Gordon as Dr. Danielle Cortland * Mykal-Michelle Harris as Young Bonnie * Khalilah Joi as Young Elizabeth * Asher McDonell as 3-Year-Old Max * Brayden McDonell as 3-Year-Old Josh * Chad Mountain as Bailiff * Maverick Thompson as Raymond * James Trevena-Brown as Brad Gorcey * Taylor Treadwell as Young Mary Louise Cast Notes * Teddy Blum (Young Perry), Adam Cropper (Cashier), Maverick Thompson (Raymond), and Taylor Treadwell (Young Mary Louise) make their only appearances and are billed as Co-Starring. * Reese Witherspoon (Madeline Mackenzie), Nicole Kidman (Celeste Wright), Shailene Woodley (Jane Chapman), Laura Dern (Renata Klein), Zoë Kravitz (Bonnie Carlson), Adam Scott (Ed Mackenzie), James Tupper (Nathan Carlson), Jeffrey Nordling (Gordon Klein), Kathryn Newton (Abigail Carlson), Iain Armitage (Ziggy Chapman), Alexander Skarsgård (Perry Wright), and Meryl Streep (Mary Louise Wright) make their final appearances. * Becky Ann Baker (Judge Marylin Cipriani), Darby Camp (Chloe Mackenzie), Cameron Crovetti (Josh Wright), Nicholas Crovetti (Max Wright), Martin Donovan (Martin Howard), Ivy George (Amabella Klein), Crystal Fox (Elizabeth Howard), Poorna Jagannathan (Katie Richmond), Denis O'Hare (Ira Farber), and Douglas Smith (Corey Brockfield) make their final appearances. * Chloe Coleman (Skye Carlson), Goreti da Silva (Clerk), Eve Gordon (Dr. Danielle Cortland), Mykal-Michelle Harris (Young Bonnie), Khalilah Joi (Young Elizabeth), Asher McDonell (3-Year-Old Max), Brayden McDonell (3-Year-Old Josh), Chad Mountain (Bailiff), and James Trevena-Brown (Brad Gorcey) make their final appearances. Gallery Videos I Want to Know (Season 2 Episode 7 Promo) Renata vs. Mary Louise (Season 2 Episode 7 Clip) Images S2 E7 Katie & Celeste.jpg S2 E7 Madeline.jpg S2 E7 Renata & Mary Louise.jpg S2 E7 Bonnie.jpg S2 E7 Ziggy & Jane.jpg S2 E7 Mary Louise.jpg S2 E7 Celeste.jpg S2 E7 Ed.jpg Soundtrack Notes * Due to the unlikelihood of a third season renewal for the series as expressed by HBO president Casey Bloys, this episode serves as the series finale of Big Little Lies. * In the opening credits, Ivy George is erroneously credited above Crystal Fox, as Fox's name alphabetically precedes George's, and should thus be credited before her. * In the end credits, Skye Carlson's name is misspelled as "Sky Carlson." * In the end credits, James Trevena-Brown is erroneously credited above Taylor Treadwell, as Treadwell's name alphabetically precedes Trevena-Brown's, and should thus be credited before him. * In an earlier draft of the script, a member of the Monterey Five was intended to die. Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 2) Category:Finales